


Late Shift

by martinisandart



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, I didn’t proofread this but it’s okay, Short Drabble, really very short, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martinisandart/pseuds/martinisandart
Summary: Jack returns home after a night shift.(A very short piece written for my lovely beta)
Relationships: Phryne Fisher & Jack Robinson, Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	Late Shift

Jack pushed open the door with a sigh and took his hat off, hanging it on its hook before before letting the door fall shut. Shrugging off his overcoat, he tiptoed through Wardlow’s entryway; careful to avoid the creaking floorboards by the parlour door; before draping his coat over the banister with a practised flourish. 

The house lay cold and dark, and so much as working the night shift was one of his least favourite things, returning home after a cold night stood staking out houses made it all so much better: even if he did have to creep up the stairs and almost walk into a potted plant every time he wanted to get into a warm bed. 

Ah yes- the warm bed. Jack finished climbing the stairs and made his way to the door which, until only recently, had been an entryway to a room he only dreamed of entering: miss fisher’s boudoir. He paused outside the door, contemplating the guest room, but then shook his head. A cold bed was the least of his desires tonight; so he carefully turned the handle and crept into the darkened room, loosening his tie and slipping off his shirt and shoes before deciding just to leave his trousers on, too tired to both otherwise. 

When he turned to face the bed, Jack was struck by a feeling of such warmth in his heart that he had to take a breath- a little pause. Phryne was lain as she always did; spreadeagled across the width of the bed, hair half over her face, a veritable picture of a sleeping beauty. Moonlight filtered in through the slightly open window illuminating her sleeping form, and as Jack lifted up the covers to slip underneath, she moved slightly, stretching out her arms.

“Mmmmn, Jack?” 

Her voice was thick with sleep, and jack felt a fond smile tug at his lips. He loved her like this: half asleep without a care in the world, her face free of makeup and her whole existence... simply softer. He pulled the blankets back up over them, and as soon as he lay down, Phryne rolled into his side.

“You’re late...” she said quietly, reaching around to wrap her arms around his waist and press her cheek to his chest,

“I thought you were supposed to be home early?” 

Jack pressed a kiss to her hairline, and she arched her face up so he could place a kiss on her lips before she returned to cuddling him.

“Late shift again, love,” he said quietly,  
“I did tell you.”

Phryne grumbled sleepily, but snuggled into his arms nonetheless. 

“Mmmmmn.” she said, her voice muffled by the way she had her face pressed into his warm skin,  
“You’re lucky i love you.” 

Jack chuckled as he felt her grow heavy once more in his arms, before pressing another light kiss to her brow and closing his own eyes.

“And I you, miss fisher.”

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter eight of TWHFMBN is honestly,,, not writing itself. We’re having a Time over here in quarantine and I’m not doing so hot but I promise it’ll be up by the end of the week (just maybe not Wednesday)! Sending lots of love to you all <3


End file.
